For existing headsets, there are two major ways for equipment volume control and song control. The first way is to control via a drive-by-wire device on the headset wire, with a plurality of keys arranged on the drive-by wire device. The second way is to control via a plurality of keys on the housing of the headset muff.
The first way is to control via a drive-by-wire device on the headset wire, with a plurality of keys arranged on the drive-by-wire device. This control way is quite intuitive and easy to operate. It is a good equipment control way and also the most common control way at present. The defect is that it is impossible to use this control way in the case of a wireless headset.
The second way is to control via a plurality of keys on the housing of the headset muff. It is also a control way for most wireless headsets and can substantially meet the requirements of the users on equipment control. The defect is that, as the headset is worn on the head, the keys cannot be seen by eyes, the equipment can only be operated and controlled via finger touches, thus easily leading to wrong key presses, and both accuracy and user experience are not satisfactory.